User talk:Felldoh the Squirrel
If you got any oher questions or any of that riff raff ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story or Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) :Lenora Longtail Lenora Longtail |Part One, Lenora Longtail II |Part Two, and Lenora Longtail III|Part Three :Death Knight series, Death Knight |DKI Part One, Death Knight: Part Two | DKI Part Two, Death Knight: Part Three | DKI Part Three, Death Knight II |DKII Part One, and Death Knight II: Part Two | DKII Part Two :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale |Part One, Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part II | Part Two, and Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III | Part Three I'm also here for help, if you can write as well as you can draw, please write a fan fiction, we here at wikia can't get enough. Your benefactor, Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:20, 1 February 2009 (UTC) PS you also might want to check out Sambrook's art page (HERE), he's our artist at Redwall wikia, a freakin good artist too haha! I'm so glad I get to see that you makde an account on here Felldoh! aye, a complete stranger I am, but your no stranger to me. I have watched your works on Deviantart. here you go! here Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 04:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) hey, If you ike fanfiction, check out my user page- I have a list. Welcome to Redwall Abbey! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Cool! What was your name on Deviant art? --Felldoh the Squirrel 22:37, 11 February 2009 (UTC) oh, heh heh, I ment it in a litteral sense. I don't have an account... yet :) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 22:54, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Hi. I liked Felldoh too. Wish BJ hadn't killed him. Like Mother Mellus. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 23:04, 11 February 2009 (UTC) @ Sambrook: Oh, ok lol Nice to know I have one more watcher! :D @Holly: yeah, but I think I wouldn't like those characters as much as I do now if they hadn't been killed off. You know? --Felldoh the Squirrel 00:59, 12 February 2009 (UTC) HEYYYYYY First, this is very late. :( I obviously Haven't been too active on here, but plan to be more, so... HI. :) I really liked Felldoh , too. He rocks. :) And I think its cool you play bass. :) Do you just fiddle around with it, or do you take lessons... etc. :) Bass Playing Thank you! :D Yeah, I kinda fiddle. You know, learning on my own. :) With a little help of course, but I don't take lessons. :D I can play 2 songs on it. --Felldoh the Squirrel 01:07, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Help with something.... How do I get art on the Fan art page? --Felldoh the Squirrel 01:11, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Rock music Hey, guess what!? I just LOVE rock music too! Which bands do you like?? I like Skillet, Red, and Kutless. Relient K is really good too, but their not really rock. -- Merlock/chaos Image:Sword pic.jpg| 50px | Talk to me! PLEEASE! 21:26, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, guess what!? I just LOVE rock music too! Which bands do you like?? I like Skillet, Red, and Kutless. Relient K is really good too, but their not really rock. -- Merlock/chaos Image:Sword pic.jpg| 50px | Talk to me! PLEEASE! 21:28, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Fan art just add the fan art category to a page and it will go automatically. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 18:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC)